


【迹冢】《苹果蛋糕》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 圣安东尼奥玫瑰不是玫瑰他以为的竹马却是天降
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 1





	【迹冢】《苹果蛋糕》

**Author's Note:**

> 终于搞出来的ACCA13区paro，属于脑洞清奇的crossover，慎入，OOC

迹部哼着歌从MUGIMAKI的玻璃门内走出，他怀里抱着纸袋，心情很好的样子。  
“哟，迹部。”蓝色头发的同僚朝他摆了摆手，毫不客气地从纸袋里捞走了一袋方面包。  
“真不客气啊，这个口味今天只剩这么多了。”迹部嘴上说着，却也没有要回来，他将纸袋换了只手抱着，两人打算走回办公大楼。  
初秋的天气依然闷热，忍足脱了制服外套挂在臂弯，发尾扎成一束，在人群中相当显眼。一路上有不少女孩子过来搭讪，忍足才反应过来，这位大少爷敢情是拿他做挡箭牌了。  
“没有这回事。”听上去就很敷衍。  
两人踩着午休结束的时间点回到总部，忍足踏过二楼走廊进入总务课，迹部继续往上。  
“课长，你回来了。”  
迹部“嗯”了一声，将面包分给课员们，然后坐回自己办公桌。  
“对了，课长，你桌上有出差文件。”  
迹部愣了一下，这才看到放在一堆未处理文件最上层的棕色纸袋。他取出文件核对内容，眉间有一瞬间的紧蹙，随即化为平静无波。  
迹部在桌角台历上圈出日期，写上目的地，然后收好纸袋，开始了下午的日常工作。  
被红笔圈出的日期是两天后，目的地是多瓦。  
迹部上一次去多瓦还是元旦，和ACCA总部人员一起参加皇家的新年庆典。当时他混在人群里，垂着眼眸百无聊赖地听着某位王子的新年贺词，直到致辞完毕，迹部才勾着嘴角抬起眼皮，等待那个熟悉的身影走进众人视野。  
短暂的寂静之后，一片哗然。  
如今大半年已过，不知那位失散多年的小王子，现在对皇室生活习惯得如何了。  
迹部独自一人拎着行李，在机场服务台擅自将经济舱改为头等，升舱费用自然是从经费里扣。  
迹部自从升为内务调查课课长后，出差的机会就几乎降为零。这一次事发突然，却也不是秘密行动。他在心里骂了一句，本大爷不仅无法拒绝，还得感谢他们给了这个机会。  
飞机航线由北向南，初秋的多瓦还未从夏末的暑意里脱离出来。迹部感觉闷热的空气里带着一种莫名的压抑。他不以为意甚至习以为常，这便是皇家的威严。  
迹部到达下榻的酒店，放好行李。虽然工作从明天才正式开始，但他略作休整后就出了门。  
熟门熟路越过几条街，迹部信步踏进Honig大道的拐角。一，二，三……他数着店铺，终于在一面落地的玻璃橱窗前停住脚步。他抬起头，店铺的招牌和街道同名，在巴登有一家分店。  
Honig，蜂蜜的意味。

没有人能拒绝多瓦的苹果蛋糕。  
手冢国光也不能。他和迹部坐在巴登Honig分店靠窗的位置，店铺复古的装修完全复制了多瓦区的风格。手冢面前放着八分之一切块的苹果蛋糕，迹部则点了一份雪球。  
“你是不是第一次吃雪球？”  
迹部正琢磨着如何下刀，闻言抬起眼皮：“啊嗯？有那么明显吗？”  
手冢不置可否，向老板要了一只小木槌：“把雪球敲碎，这样吃起来会方便一点。”  
老板眼睛一亮：“这位客人是多瓦人？”  
手冢摇摇头：“不是的，我在巴登长大。”  
手冢茶色的头发在巴登人群中并不显眼，而金发碧眼的迹部看起来则更像是来自多瓦。  
老板和手冢聊了两句就去接待别的客人，迹部自顾自敲碎雪球，仿佛敲碎了一个复活节彩蛋。他不自觉地挑了挑眉，心说还挺有意思。  
手冢看着迹部无师自通的模样，低头叉了块苹果蛋糕，借此掩饰掉嘴角的笑意。  
手冢还记得和迹部初识的时候。  
这人从来就不知道掩饰自己的目光，直勾勾的眼神盯得手冢浑身不自在。一次两次手冢当做没看见，次数多了他就自然而然瞪回去。  
然后手冢就看见了对方灿烂张扬的笑容。  
相识后，两人一同度过了初中高中甚至大学，手冢早已习惯迹部无处不在的华丽，他认真的表情让人看不出敷衍：“满足了么？”  
“啊嗯，心情舒畅。”  
这让周围的同学叹为观止。  
手冢拿到ACCA总部入职书的那天，迹部拎着蛋糕和红酒出现在他家门口。  
“迹部？你怎么知道我找到工作了？”  
“啊嗯？本大爷来给你过生日。”  
原来是这样。  
手冢一直都很敏锐，他直觉迹部并不像表现的那样，这个人身上有太多同龄人没有的东西。不过手冢也从来没有去点破过。  
手冢爱上苹果蛋糕当然也是迹部的功劳。  
手冢认识迹部后的第一个生日，迹部神秘兮兮地把礼物给他，说：“你一定会喜欢。”  
手冢确实如他所愿。于是以后每年手冢生日，迹部都会送上一份苹果蛋糕。后来干脆直接买一整只当作生日蛋糕了。  
人向来会对熟悉的人不设防，手冢自然也没有意识到，他在迹部潜移默化地影响下接受了多少与多瓦相关的事物。所以手冢完全不会去想，这个恨不得把整个多瓦搬到他眼前的人，如何会不知道如何食用雪球甜点。  
迹部搅拌着白瓷杯里的咖啡，把人从神游里喊回来：“手冢？有没有想过去多瓦旅游一次？”  
手冢怔了一下，收回游离的目光。他上一次去多瓦旅游是很久之前的事情了，小孩子不记事，所以他对去过那里并没有多少实感。  
手冢思考了一秒，问：“你陪我一起去吗？”  
迹部面前的雪球只吃了一半，他看着手冢的眼睛说：“好。”

手冢一直不知道迹部真正的工作是什么。  
迹部总是会在不经意的时刻，非常不经意又理所当然地出现在手冢面前。手冢问他最多的一句话就是：“你怎么会在这里？”  
迹部总能三言两语揭过话题，或者说是手冢乐意看他插科打诨。  
ACCA总部是很多年轻人向往的地方，手冢也在大学毕业后参加了总部的入局考试。进入总部后，他在除内务调查课以外的各课之间轮调，总部长想留他，最后被总务课课长半路截走了。  
总务课课长笑眯眯地说：“隔壁监察课靠着他们副课长招揽局员，我们就靠你了，手冢。”  
手冢装作听不懂，迹部知道后笑得前仰后合：“不愧是总务课，有眼光，啊嗯？”  
手冢不想理他：“那你呢？”  
迹部笑着没听清楚：“我？本大爷怎么了？”  
手冢瞥了他一眼：“你是工作结束了还是在翘班？这个时候你好像不该出现在这里。”  
迹部一如既往地扬起他华丽的笑容，理所当然地回答：“自然是工作结束了。”  
心里则对手冢的敏锐暗道好险。  
手冢不再究根问底，他似乎接受了这个回答。  
迹部又补了一句：“你上司让我进来的。”  
情理之中，手冢丝毫不觉得惊讶。他似笑非笑的眼神让迹部立刻明白了这是多此一举。  
“行了，本大爷坦白。”  
坦白无非就是另一个选项，手冢想知道的却不是这个。他似乎琢磨出了一些细节，只缺实证。  
手冢入职第二年就明确了迹部也是ACCA总部职员的事实，甚至比他自己进去的时间还要早很多。但真正知道迹部隶属内务调查课的时候，是他恢复皇室身份的那个元旦。  
手冢确实敏锐，但在内务调查课混得如鱼得水的迹部高了他又岂止一个层次。  
迹部一身制服笔挺地站在人群里，手冢看着他抚上眼角泪痣，用口型说：“新年快乐。”  
手冢忽然就放下心来，在一片哗然中不动声色。新年贺词是枢密院长给他的，他轻咳了一声，根本不在意那些官员们是否愿意接受他，也不在乎其他皇室成员其实都在看他的笑话。  
手冢念出了贺词的开头：“新年快乐，诸位。”

迹部推开木质的店门走进去，非常熟练地拿了一盒苹果蛋糕走向收银台。  
“好久不见，迹部先生。”  
迹部笑了笑：“好久不见，店长。”  
店长没有接过迹部要买的盒装蛋糕，而是从甜品柜里取出一碟八分之一的切块，示意他向靠窗的座位看去：“有位客人等你好久了。”  
迹部彻底愣住，那个至少看了十五年的背影，他又如何认不出来。迹部向店长道谢，端了碟子走过去，放在那人面前：“Your highness.”  
这一次，轮到他来问：“你怎么会在这儿？”  
手冢抬头，原本不动声色的脸上隐隐多了一丝笑意：“好久不见，迹部。”  
此时他不是王子殿下，他也不是内务课课长。  
迹部大大方方在手冢对面坐下，聊天内容无非就是近况如何，别来无恙。他们很有默契地避开一些话题，实际上早已心知肚明。  
一杯咖啡喝完，手冢招了招手，只见服务生送来一份撒了白色糖霜的雪球，以及一只小木槌。  
迹部笑出声：“你还记得巴登分店的那次啊。”  
手冢点点头：“嗯，我记得你还说过会陪我一起来多瓦旅游。”  
迹部抚上泪痣，他这个小动作是心里在琢磨事情的表现。他有点摸不准手冢的意思。  
手冢似乎也没有指望他回答什么，继续说道：“明天要开始工作了么？”  
迹部点点头。其实一直到手冢恢复身份，他们都没能实现多瓦之旅。恢复身份之后，就更没有机会也没有时间。  
“什么事情需要内务调查课课长亲自出马？”  
迹部这下回过味来，他定定地看了手冢一眼：“学坏了啊，手冢。”  
手冢摇摇头：“我只是向枢密院长建议了一下。”  
迹部不知道该说什么好了，向来能言善辩的某人第一次卡了壳。半晌，他低头失笑：“你这是假公济私呐，我的王子殿下。”  
手冢不置可否：“彼此彼此。”  
意思就是迹部你假公济私也不是一回两回了。  
手冢吃掉最后一口蛋糕：“工作什么时候结束？”  
迹部笑着回他：“这个我觉得你比我清楚。”  
手冢不以为意地点点头：“那工作结束之后，陪我一游多瓦如何？”  
迹部怔了怔，仿佛又回到那个午后。  
于是他给出了相同的答案：“好。”

新年元旦，皇家宴会的尾声。  
每年例行的新年焰火由皇帝点燃，迹部走到手冢身旁，端着香槟和他碰杯：“致辞很棒。”  
手冢点点头：“谢谢。”  
迹部靠在露台上，问他：“做好准备了吗？”  
手冢没有立即回答，他思考了几秒，反问道：“你希望我如何做？”  
迹部摇摇头，没有说话。  
手冢垂下眼眸：“内务调查课一直都这样的吗？”  
迹部疑惑地看了他一眼，表示没听明白。  
“你何时知道我的身份的？”手冢没等他回答，自顾自地说下去，“是初遇那时候吧。”  
所有的答案都呼之欲出，很老套，却真实发生在了手冢的身上。迹部对他的反应并不惊讶。  
多瓦的夜风比巴登温和许多，迹部细细地说着这些年发生的各种，大部分和手冢了解到的一样，那些大致的过往里又多了许多细节。  
有些是只属于迹部和手冢的细节。  
焰火结束后，迹部和ACCA总部职员一起离开了城堡，他临走时说：“下一次见面大概就是明年元旦了。不要大意，我的王子殿下。”  
手冢看着他离开的眼神令人难以捉摸。  
后来，手冢找到枢密院长，对一些政务提出合理建议。短短半年，手冢就学会了如何在权限之内获得最大的利益。  
假公济私啊。  
就算迹部不说，他自己也清楚得很。

当初你欠我的多瓦之旅，现在可以补偿了。

End


End file.
